Invisible
by Nivanfeild1
Summary: Agent is lucky enough to be able to go on a mission with his hero, but why doesnt she treat him like he is there? First chapter is just a short prelude, the rest of the chapters will be much longer. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

This is a one shot fic. It's based off Ada Wong's new co-op partner Agent. The idea is Agent is actually there and not just brought in for co-op purposes but Ada never notices him much to his distaste.

Agent Pov

Do you ever feel like you don't exist? In my case I don't. I'm a hired gun and that's all I ever will be. I've tried to get her to notice me; I've tried to crack a joke here and there, but still nothing. When I was told I would be on a mission with her, my heart filled with so much excitement, after all, she is truly breath taking. She approached the agency, which we both work for and asked for help with her next mission.

After hearing stories about her, I thought it was odd that she would be asking for help as she Ada Wong normally works alone, but I was still exited to even be considered to work alongside such a skilled and beautiful woman. When I was told I was the Agent who was lucky enough to be able to walk alongside her, I felt truly blessed. I had no time to sit around and think about how lucky I was as I left for the mission no more than five minutes later. The first mission was to look around a submarine located deep in the Atlantic Ocean. I couldn't wait to see her in action; I couldn't wait to see if she was as magnificent as I've heard, I knew she would be; you could tell just by looking at her that she was a force to be reckoned with.

Once the orders were sent to me, off we went to the Ocean, we were transported there in a van which belonged to our agency, she didn't say one word nor did she look at me throughout the entire two hour long journey, why was she so cold to me, all I hold for her is adoration and she acts like I'm not here. Once we arrived at the pier, we both entered separate sub-robots and began to walk towards the shore, it wasn't long before the beautiful blue ocean engulfed us in its cold embrace, "this isn't going to be easy" I said to her over the radio. No response, no acknowledgement, no nothing, I wish I knew why she had such distaste for me, I really do. I could see the submarine in the distance and began to grip on to it using my suit, Ada had already got inside, not only was I invisible, but I was one step behind, she really isn't going to like me holding her up, if I want her to like me or even acknowledge me, this isn't the right way to go.


	2. Chapter 2: Submarine: Part 1

Submarine

We both left our separate submarine suits and I stood and waited while she engaged in a conversation with someone who at that point we thought was Deputy Director Simmons. Once she had finished we both set off to find some secret information that Simmons had on file about Ada. She opened the door from the drop off room and we both walked down the corridor, in deathly silence, no conversation between either of us, I had more hope of engaging a Javo in conversation than I did Ada, but I still felt honoured to be on the field with her.

As we came to the end of the corridor we noticed one of the new breed of Javo waiting next to an alarmed door. Before I even have the chance to speak to Ada about what plan of action we should take; she had already grabbed the Javo and smashed its head against the wall killing it instantly. She turned around and proceeded behind a wall and crawled underneath the shaft to avoid the alarm. I followed blindly; I then became too scared to even speak to her in case I put her off and take her out of her badass mode. She backs against the wall and pulls out her compact Crossbow and slides an arrow inside. I whip out my Nine oh Nine and get ready for a shootout. Ada takes one step forward and fires her Crossbow, killing the next Javo again instantly. She walks towards the alarmed door and fires her now reloaded crossbow killing yet another Javo which was standing some distance ahead. She was truly magnificent, she made no mistakes, every shot that she took was perfectly timed and executed to not alert any of the Javo in the other rooms. How did she become so skilled at handling a gun? Her style was something else; she was truly on top of her game. Despite me being a man, I was knocked out of the water in comparison to her. I know that sex and sexuality does never define a person, nor did I ever think it, but in these types of situations you'd imagine men to have the edge over women, a statement which I am sure would get me an arrow to the face if I was to bring it up in front of Ada, besides, she was the perfect example of that theory just being a theory.

Once we had finished crawling through vents and taking out Javo, I say "we" when I actually just meant her, why was I even here? I'm just a hired gun, I'm trained to take people out and be skilled with multiple fire arms, yet here I was walking behind Ada like I'm scared to do any of the work. Once my inner depression monologue had faded we both emerged at the end of a corridor and noticed a gang of Javo operating around a room, without letting me know, Ada fired an arrow into a gas tank within the room, burning the three javo to death. I was impressed with her skill and her pure unadulterated sense of class that she brought to the mission, but until that point, I never realised that she genuinely takes everything in a room in too consideration when looking for a way to take out enemies, I've been an Agent for six years and didn't even notice the gas tank, it took her two maybe three seconds, she didn't even crack a smile, she looked more upset at how easy everything was, she looks like the type of person who would like a challenge, with her level of skill, I'm sure it was very rare she need to actually try hard on a mission.

She walked past, kicking severed and charred limbs away in the process. One more air vent to crawl through and there we were. Inside an office like room with four different panels in the corners; a rams head on the wall and a big ugly looking painting staring at us, the only other thing that occupied the room was an electronically locked door, next to it was four panels. I stood there, trying to scratch my head through my thick helmet. While in the meantime Ada, was flicking switches and running around the room, seemingly because she had worked the puzzle out.

The ram's horns had moved and she was moving the four panels. She then, calm as anything, walked up to the electronically charged door, which by the look of it, could kill instantly should the combination she enters be wrong. She hit the switch and the door opened. How did she do it? Her intelligence was something else. It would have taken me all day to figure out that puzzle, or was there something I was missing? Maybe in this little game we call life, Ada just happened to pick up a copy of a cheat manual? I couldn't be anymore impressed with her if I tried, I was also getting frustrated as I would have quite liked to show her that I can be of more use and can actually fire a gun and not stand in the side lines. Once we left the poorly decorated office room, she activated a trap and for one heart stopping moment, I thought she was dead, weirdly enough the turret camera she activated killed a Javo in the room and left her alone, I was happy or should I say ecstatic that she was still alive, but this case was getting more and more strange, why would the camera save the intruder? It would all become clear but for that moment, I was the most confused I had ever been. In this ever extending maze of a submarine we found our self in another room. This time, the mystery deepened, to a massive extent. The room we had entered had a projector with a film ready to play, Ada flipped the switch and watched in anticipation as the film started. The film turned out to be the secret information we had been looking for, it was actually orders from six months ago which instructed Ada to help agent Sherry Birkin and son of evil genius Albert Wesker escape Edonia. Ada had said out loud "I don't remember those orders, maybe they were passed on to someone else" I didn't know if the comment was directed at me or she was just talking to herself. Once the film was over, alarms started to bellow and we could hear the footsteps of approaching Javo, despite being in mortal danger I was happy that no matter the outcome, at least I would get to finally shoot something.


End file.
